The auxiliary boys
by Vulcan2312
Summary: one beacon academy, two opposite teens, three official teams, four main teachers, and five major kinds of Grimm, follow the pair of teens as they deal with the backlog of other teams, to fill in roles of injured teammates, and be the primary back up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hellos again people, welcome to the first chapter of ****The Auxiliary Boys****, my oc-centered fan-fiction. Follow my two OC, Vulcan Schwarz and John Bowe, as they have to deal with being everyone's back-ups and substitutes. **

Chapter 1: Beacon's arrivals

(Vulcan's POV)

As I am sitting in my seat in this airship, I am checking my left arm for any damage or rust. I look up from my arm when I heard a girl squealed, "I am so proud of you!" I see a blonde girl with extremely long hair, I can't see anything else of her as the hair blocks my view, talking to a smaller girl with short brown hair with red tips, a red cape, black dress and boots with red highlights. I immediately look back down at my arm. A while went by, before a hologram of someone appeared on the widows, and announced that we will be arriving at beacon soon.

As soon as the announcement was over, people walk over to the windows, and gasped in awe at the view. One of them, a boy with blonde messy hair, with a black hoodie with a chest plate, and blue jeans, turn and cover his mouth, like he was going to be sick. He ran past the two girls and started throwing up in a bin while getting it on one of the blonde's shoe, as stated by the girl in red.

(Beacon's landing pad)

We arrived at Beacon, and we are to go to the main hall. I walk past the boy who was throwing up in the trashcan. When I got there, there weren't a lot of people, as they were still filing in, so I got a spot in the middle. Once everyone got in, the headmaster Ozpin started his speech that I didn't listen to, as it was just a pep talk to work hard. Once he finished, he walks off, and everyone murmured amongst himself or herself in confusion.

Professor Goodwitch walked up to the microphone and said that we are to go to the barn, and that initiation is tomorrow. I walked outside, and looked up to notice it was noon. I walked to a quiet place to work on my gear; I came across a little reflective pool. I take a pause to examine myself, out of habit, and see the same thing every time. I see shaggy, medium brown hair, a salt and pepper beard, a black bowler hat, my steam punk goggles, with a right side that is used for thermal, night, and x-ray vision, and left side that is for scoping and zooming in on distant targets.

Also I have a white long sleeve button-down shirt, a grey vest over it, with a brass band over my upper right arm. I had a pair of pinstripe trousers, with a bronze chain leading from one of the belt loop to my pocket, where a pocket watch resides; and to finish it all off, a pair of black half-calf high combat boots.

Now I finished my habit of checking myself, I moved onto to my gear. Mechanical arm: check, Garden Snake: check, backpack: check, goggles: check. Now that I know I have my stuff, time to make sure it works. First the arm, I know it works functionally in hand form, now to switch. My fingers of the arm started folding into the palm, forming a grove in it. Then two bases of blades swing out, and started to unfold, going about a half-foot in length. After that flipping out from under my forearm, a third base comes out and out folds a 3/4th foot blade, turning my hand into a tri-bladed sword arm, that can rotate at the elbow.

I turn my arm back to hand form. Then the hand bent 90° down, and two plates on top of my forearm slide to the side to allow a gun barrel to slide up and forward. Then I checked the clip release mechanism, the entire lower half of my forearm flipped down from a wrist hinge, and dropped an empty mag. I put the mag back in and closed the hinged forearm.

Again turning my arm back to a hand, I then inspect my Garden Snake, a trusty 12-shot revolver with armor piercing rounds. It has been with my family ever since they built the first revolver, and it is a tradition to scrap it down to just a basic form and add on cosmetics that suit your style. I have it in a steam punk style, with gears spinning along the barrel, keeping the barrel turning to increase the bullet rotation, and thus increasing accuracy and armor penetration. I put it back in my holster under my vest.

I looked over my small backpack, and put it on. It is small enough people don't really notice that it is there. Moving on I checked my goggles to see if there is dust or smudge on the lenses. Finding nothing I checked the other visions, and zoom.

With my gear checked and ready, I get up and walked to the barn, passing the forge. I walk in and move to a spot that is a little secluded, and started dozing off.

A girl with long white hair, and the two girls from the flight woke me up, accidently of course, and they are slightly yelling about needing to be quiet. A girl with black long hair, ember eyes, and a black bow on her head, blew out a candle that was lighting the area, causing them to stumble to their beds. I went back to sleep, still slightly annoyed, just wanting to get as much sleep as possible.

**AN: first chapter done, this is just going to be something for me to do when I am bored, so expect semi-frequent updates. **

'**In death, do I burn in fire, and rise from my ashes, and start anew.'**

**~Vulcan2312**


	2. Chapter 2

(Initiation Day)

(Vulcan's POV)

I woke up to the alarm I got on my pocket watch, and I think I may have waked someone else up, because I hear groaning to my left. I got up, turn off my alarm, and made my way to the bathroom to take care of hygiene.

Now we were to go to the locker rooms to get ready for initiation. As I was already ready, I decided to go to sit on one of the benches and check my scroll. My dad had messaged me, saying that he is proud that I made it to beacon, and wished me luck for initiation. I gave a reply saying, "Thanks, and hope the apprentice won't mess things up too much."

Just then, they announced that all first years are to go to the cliffs. I hear a spear being thrown and someone yelped in surprise. I looked towards the sound to see the heiress to the Schnee Company, Weiss Schnee, and the Minstrel tournament champion, Pyrrha Nikos, and pinned to the wall was, the boy who threw up on the ship.

I got up, and left for the cliff. I got there and was told to stand on a stone platform. Others show up and stand on the platforms. Ozpin gave a speech, saying, "For years, you have train to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Then professor Goodwitch says, "Now, I sure many of you have heard rumors about assignment of teams… well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." not like I was confused about it, I didn't care where I am put, as long as I don't have to talk much. "Each of you will be given teammates, today." I heard someone whimpered at that.

Ozpin continues this speech, by saying; "These teammate will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to find someone you can work well with." Again someone whimpers at that. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with, will be your partner for the next four years." If you could listen closely, you could hear someone's hopes and dreams being crush like glass.

The red girl from the flight here, shouted, "What?!"

And someone a little closer to me said, "See, I told you."

Ozpin ignores the exclamation and caries on. "After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path." Not my style man, but good to know, anything goes, with the Grimm. "Or you will die." We already know this that is why we signed up. To take the place of others in death, to give them the chance to live a better life, while we shield those lives.

"You will be monitored and graded for your duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene." Wasn't planning on it. I start to fidget, as I really want to fight. I will jump off this cliff and just start attacking Grimm. "You will find an abandon temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair will collect one and return to the top of the cliff." So a snatch and grab, my second specialty. I tense up as I get ready to just run off the cliff. Hurry up or I will leave right now. "You will guard that relic, as well as your standing," I start tapping my foot, impatiently waiting when I heard a click from the platform. I look down and see a few gears turning, before I was flying through the air. Thankfully my hat stayed on and I leveled out to just to get into my gliding position. I hear yelling behind me, something I couldn't understand, but I know the gist of the mission: go get a relic, make your way back, and find a partner along the way.

I pulled a small pin on my backpack, and out of the sides unfold some steam punk styled wings, at least 7 feet across tip to tip and at widest 2 feet. As I glide over the forest, I take in the layout of the forest, and switched my vision to thermal. I looked around and started gliding towards an area that I can glide into without having to fight a Grimm ambush.

My wings retract into the sides of my pack, and I started a light jog to get to the ruins. I like to get things done, and get them done quickly. As I jogged, scanned my surroundings with thermals, and I spot a group of beowolves stalking towards a pair of girls. I stopped and picked up a rock and threw it at the alpha, as that one was about to jump first at them. It was distracted by the rock and charged at me, leaving the small pack to fight the girls. As the alpha lunged at me, I rolled out of the way.

It swung its right arm at me, but I got it with my left hand, and pushed it up, making it go over me. I then countered with a punch with my bare right hand to its exposed kidney, causing it to bend to its left. I followed up with a left uppercut, dislodging a few teeth and possibly cracking a jaw. The thing growled, and brought up its knee and he got me in the chest, knocking me back, into its pouncing distance.

Then it lunged at me, which I jumped and forward rolled over its back, thankful that its spikes are pointed downward. I then turned and hooked its leg with my foot, and pulled it a little, just enough to set it off balance. I then spun around it and punched it right between the chest armor and abs piece, effectively making it crumple onto my arm, which I turned into the bladed form, effectively cutting up the insides. It tried to swipe at my head, but stopped, as it couldn't follow through with it.

I pulled out my arm, and cut off its head to be sure it was dead. I looked around, and notice the spot where the girls were was on fire. Also six beowolves were charging at me. As I couldn't take them all on in hand-to-hand combat, I pulled out my Garden Snake and aimed at their heads. I fired two bullets into each of their heads in rapid session, effectively blowing their heads off their shoulders.

I pulled out a bag from my pack, and put the spent bullet casings in a bag. I put the bag back into my pack, and pulled out from the strap under my vest a speed reloader. I put it into the revolver and put the loader into my pack. I started heading north by direction of the sun. As I get there, a group of eight teens was running from a deathstalker and nevermore. I was about to help them, I saw a king taijitu slithering towards another boy, and he appears to be struggling with his weapon. I ran towards him, and as it was about to strike him, I jumped at it and punched it before it got close.

Its other head rammed into me, knocking me back and into the boy. We quickly got up and he got his weapon working and it switched into a boarding axe. He started spinning it in his hands, which is very clever, as the extra momentum will allow it to pass through the scales. He then brought it down on one head and continues to engage it as it just cracked the one plating. I engage the other head, just punching the head, as the scales will block most bullets and will dull my blades and possibly break them.

I continue to dodge and weave and finally manage to at least knock it out, which I took the time to pull out on of its fang and stabbed the roof of its mouth. The boy finished his side, and he turned to me, he has a hood that comes to a point just in front of his eyes, a cloak that ends behind the knees, a pair of jeans, and buccaneer boots. The sleeves end with a point attached to the middle fingers. His suit is blue backed, outlined with red, with a white hood with zentangle designs in blue, with a red interior. We made eye contact, so as by rule we are partners.

I said, "Hello, I am Vulcan Schwarz, and who might you be, if you don't mind?"

He said, "Hey, I am John Bowe, nice to meet you, but should we get a relic?"

I nod, "Yeah, we should." We walked up to the ruin and found that there was only one relic left, so I took it and inspected it and saw it was a black pawn.

He looked at it, "So, does this mean we are the padawans now?"

I chuckled a bit and shrugged. "Guess so. So should we go to the cliffs before we have to fight more Grimm?" I looked over to the distant cliff, just in time to see a nevermore gets its head chopped off. "Well then, that nevermore is nevermore."

**AN: Yes! I have finally wrote a chapter longer then 900 words, and in less then a day, too. So comment what you think, tell me where I can improve.**

**Quote of the day:**

_**Unless we remember we cannot understand**_

_**~E. M. Forster.**_


	3. Chapter 3

(Initiation day~ after the test)

(Vulcan's POV)

When we got back, we were sent to the main hall, and were told to wait to be called up. I went to sit somewhere warm, and John followed me. I asked him, "So who do you think will be our teammates?"

"I don't know, but I hope they are easy to work with."

I nod, "Same, so why were you having problems with your weapon?"

"My weapons was designed to work with flowing water, I just didn't have enough water at the time and it locked up."

"Ah… how does it use water? Through the weapon itself, or by the joints?"

"Water flows through some tubes in the stock and barrel, and it allows me to transform it to another form."

I nod, and then our conversation was cut off as they started calling up partners to form teams.

Apparently there were only three other teams, CDNL, JNPR, and RWBY. Then they called up John and me.

Ozpin started, "Vulcan Schwarz, and John Bowe, you two have collected the black pawn. As you two are by yourselves, you will be placed as an auxiliary team. You will be the back ups, and temporary replacements for injured teammates in missions. Good luck."

We nod and walked off the stage, and waited till the ceremony was over.

John said, "Wait, who is the leader?"

"I think it is a partnership, and we are to be led by others during missions."

He nods, and then we got a message on our scrolls telling us where our dorm is. We made our way there and crashed on our own beds.

(Time skip- morning)

I woke up to my stopwatch alarm, and looked around the room. There was plenty of room; I might be able to set up a forge. A few minutes of looking around the room, I heard a shrill whistle coming from another dorm. John woke up shortly after that. I went to get ready for the day: clean, brush, oil my arm, inspect my garden snake, and plan out the room. I check our tux we are supposedly to wear for classes. I changed my arm to the blades and cut off the left sleeve and put it on with my goggles hanging around my neck and my hat on my head. John comes out and looks at me, "Really you are going to wear your hat?"

I smirk, "Yes I am, there is nothing against it."

He shrugs, "Not going to be my fault if you get in trouble."

I nod, and he gets ready for class. He ditched the tie, and we left for class. Our first class is with professor Port.

We reach the class, and took a spot in the back. Everyone else came in and sat down, but a second before class starts; two teams fell through the door, and got to their seats quickly.

The Professor starts his lecture by saying, "Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names… But I merely call them prey. Ha-ha." He ended what was supposed to be a joke with a hearty laugh, but no one joins him with laughing. Then continued awkwardly "Uh… And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures, that would love nothing more, then to tear you to pieces. And that is where we come in. Huntsmen. Huntresses." He then proceeded to point and tick at Yang, who then groans.

"Individuals," he continues, "who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world!"

At this time, listen closely, you can hear the human IQ rate drop by 2%, when someone stands up and says, "Eee… yup." And claps.

Some other students groan and he quickly sat down.

Port continuous, "That is what you are training to become, but first a story. A tale of a young, handsome man, me." And this is where I stopped listening, I start to look around the room and start to take notes of the diagrams of Grimm on the chalkboard.

I started falling asleep, when someone else said, "I do sir!" I looked around and saw that Weiss was the one volunteering for something.

"Well then, lets find out. Step forward and face your opponent."

Weiss got up and left to change into her combat uniform.

**(AN) Monty Oum passed over to the on 02/01/2015. I may not be the best with words, or knew him well, lets us never forget him, for him. Not just for his works, but just who he was. Never forget the man behind the shows. **

**R.I.P. **

**Monty Oum.**


End file.
